dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tony Dovolani
| died= | hometown= Pristina, Kovoso | partner= 2: Stacy Kiebler (3rd) 3: Sara Evans (6th) 4: Leeza Gibbons (9th) 5: Jane Seymour (6th) 6: Marissa Jaret Winokur (4th) 7: Susan Lucci (6th) 8: Melissa Rycroft (3rd) 9: Kathy Ireland (14th) 10: Kate Gosselin (8th) 11: Audrina Patridge (7th) 12: Wendy Williams (10th) 13: Chynna Phillips (9th) 14: Martina Navratilova (12th) All-Stars: Melissa Rycroft (1st) 16: Wynonna Judd (11th) 17: Leah Remini (5th) 18: NeNe Leakes (7th) 19: Betsey Johnson (10th) 20: Suzanne Somers (TBA) }} Driton "Tony" Dovolani is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Tony Dovolani is balancing fitness, dance and family while capturing the hearts of millions each season on Dancing with the Stars. Born in Prishtina, Kosova, Tony was proficient in Albanian folk dancing by age three and was inspired by watching Fred Astaire and Gene Kelly films. After immigrating to the United States as a political refugee from his native Kosovo, Tony trained at a Connecticut Fred Astaire dance studio and eventually became one of the most dominant competitive dancers in the country. A two-time dance champion and certified world judge, Tony brought his expertise to Hollywood when he coached Jennifer Lopez and Richard Gere for the 2004 film Shall We Dance, in which he also had a small role. He then joined Dancing with the Stars for its second season and captured our attention with partner Stacy Keibler, when the two placed third in the finals. During the Dancing with the Stars: All-Star Season, season 15, Tony and dance partner Melissa Rycroft won the show and took home the Mirror Ball Trophy. Tony and fellow dancers Maksim and Valentin Chmerkovskiy are partners in the Dance With Me USA Dance Studios in New York, New Jersey and Connecticut. Dancing with the Stars 2 Tony was partnered with Stacy Kiebler. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 3 Tony was partnered with Sara Evans. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 4 Tony was partnered with Leeza Gibbons. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 5 Tony was partnered with Jane Seymour. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 6 Tony was partnered with Marissa Jaret Winokur. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 7 Tony was partnered with Susan Lucci. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 8 Tony was partnered with Melissa Rycroft. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 9 Tony was partnered with Kathy Ireland. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 10 Tony was partnered with Kate Gosselin. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 11 Tony was partnered with Audrina Patridge. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 12 Tony was partnered with Wendy Williams. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 13 Tony was partnered with Chynna Phillips. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 14 Tony was partnered with Martina Navratilova. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 15 Tony was partnered with Melissa Rycroft. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 16 Tony was partnered with Wynonna Judd. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 17 Tony was partnered with Leah Remini. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 18 Tony was partnered with NeNe Leakes. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 19 Tony was partnered with Betsey Johnson. Scores Performances Trivia Gallery Stacy_&_Tony_S2.jpg Sara_&_Tony_S3.jpg Leeza_&_Tony_S4.jpg Jane_&_Tony_S5.jpg Marissa_&_Tony_S6.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S6.jpg Susan_&_Tony_S7.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S7.jpg Nancy_&_Tony_S8.jpg Kathy_&_Tony_S9.jpg Kate_&_Tony_S10.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S10.jpg Audrina_&_Tony_S11.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S11.jpg Wendy_&_Tony_S12.jpg Chynna_&_Tony_S13.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S13.jpg Martina_&_Tony_S14.jpg Melissa_&_Tony_S15.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S15.jpg Wynonna_&_Tony_S16.jpg Leah_&_Tony_S17.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S17.jpg NeNe_&_Tony_S18.jpg Nene-leakes-tony-dovolani-DWTS.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S18.jpg Betsey_&_Tony_S19.jpg Tony_Dovoloni_S19.jpg Tony_Suzanne.jpg Tony_Dovolani_20.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals